princebaltofandomcom-20200214-history
I'll Make An Avatar Out Of You
I'll Make An Avatar Out Of You is a song performed in The Legend Of Avatar Bolt. It is a parody of the song I'll Make A Man Out Of You from Disney's Mulan. It is the song played as Bolt learns the remaining three elements. Lyrics beating of drums opens the song. We see the sixteen-year old Bolt standing in a training area at the Eastern air temple. Annabelle whirls her Air nomad staff about her head, then holds it longways at her side with the end touching the ground. She looks at Bolt. Annabelle: Let's get down to business To learn what must be learned The firelord sent me His only son You're a strong young lad But you can bet That before we're through Mister, I'll make an avatar out of you Tranquil as these mountains But on fire within Once you find your center You are sure to win You're a young, strongwilled, princely sort And you haven't got a clue Somehow, I'll make an avatar out of you Bolt: My native element is fire What if I fail miserably? Boy, I would sure look like a fool My family would be embarrassed beyond belief I hope she doesn't see right through me I really hope I can bend properly Annabelle, Background Chorus: Hero of the world You must be swift as the flying bison With all the force of a raging storm With all the strength of a charging Komodo rhino Mysterious as the dark side of the moon scene switches to a now twenty-year old Bolt learning waterbending from Bagheera in the Northern water tribe. Bagheera: Time is racing toward us Until your training ends Heed my every order And you will survive You are perfectly suited for The rage of war So Don't pack up Don't go home You're not through How then could I make an avatar out of you? Bagheera, Background Chorus: Hero of the world You must be swift as the flying bison With all the force of a raging storm With all the strength of a charging Komodo rhino Mysterious as the dark side of the moon then switch to Dakota training the now 24-year old Bolt in earthbending as the chorus repeats. Dakota, Background Chorus: Hero of the world You must be swift as the flying bison With all the force of a raging storm With all the strength of a charging Komodo rhino Mysterious as the dark side of the moon chorus repeats one last time as we see a now 28-year old Bolt bending all four elements at once on a beach of a Fire Nation island where the Fire Sages have their fire temple. Chorus: Hero of the world You must be swift as the flying bison With all the force of a raging storm With all the strength of a charging Komodo rhino Mysterious as the dark side of the moon Category:Songs Category:Parodies Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfiction Category:PrinceBalto Category:Crossovers